


Frost Bite

by HeartlessMemo



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Young Memo, soft blood drinking hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessMemo/pseuds/HeartlessMemo
Summary: Guillermo always enjoyed the sharp sting of chilly winter air. The way it could cut through layers of wool and Gore-Tex. Icy fingers seeking out the spaces between buttons, the gap at the bottom of a jacket, the bare strip of skin left uncovered by a hastily wrapped scarf. Cold trailed over Guillermo’s warm, flushed face, so frigid it burned. It was a pain, but a pleasant one.Like a vampire’s bite, he mused.Not that he would know...---On a snowy winter night, Guillermo de la Cruz finally gets his first...bite.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27
Collections: non-denominational winter celebrational fandom gift exchangional extravaganza





	Frost Bite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CadetDru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/gifts).



> Dark Season's Greetings! The alternate title for this fic is: Nandor Nipping at your Nose.  
> Signed,  
> Your Mysterious Gifterrrrr!!!

Guillermo always enjoyed the sharp sting of chilly winter air. The way it could cut through layers of wool and Gore-Tex. Icy fingers seeking out the spaces between buttons, the gap at the bottom of a jacket, the bare strip of skin left uncovered by a hastily wrapped scarf. Cold trailed over Guillermo’s warm, flushed face, so frigid it burned. It was a pain, but a pleasant one. 

_Like a vampire’s bite_ , he mused. 

Not that he would know. He’d been working for Nandor the Relentless for a whole year and the vampire had never once bitten him or even seemed _tempted_ . Not even when Guillermo tried wearing wide-neck sweaters for a week. Not even when he bought that shimmery body mist from the mall and sprayed it all over his throat. Guillermo was beginning to think there was something _wrong_ with him. Maybe his blood was unappetizing. The thought threatened to put him in a foul mood. But he set it aside, focusing instead on the lovely winter evening: the cool air, the soft, scattered snowfall, and the sight of his master, an inky shadow lurking on the other side of the bike path, waiting to strike. It was a beautiful night for a hunt.

Guillermo hunkered down behind some bushes, watching and waiting. His guts coiled with anticipation. A heady mix of excitement, fear, guilt and longing brewed within him. Watching Nandor hunt was a thrill. The vampire’s elegance and grace were never so obvious as when he slunk from the shadows, a silent predator attacking before his prey even had time to feel fear. 

_One day,_ Guillermo mused, cupping his hands to his mouth and blowing on his stout fingers for warmth. _One day I’ll be by his side. A cool, powerful vampire just like him._ He entertained his little day dream, dressing his fantasy-self in a rich velvet cape and old-timey clothes to match his master’s. In his fantasies he was always at Nandor’s side. A partner in eternity... 

The jogger didn’t stand a chance. He was wearing ear buds, fiddling with a fitness tracker strapped to his wrist, and utterly unaware of his surroundings as he crossed the line of no return. Guillermo didn’t breathe, didn’t blink, as Nandor glided out of the foliage, levitating a few feet off the ground. He floated up behind the jogger and grabbed him. In the blink of an eye the victim was ensnared and helpless. Nandor hung there, suspended in the air, gently bobbing up and down on icy eddies of winter wind, as he tore into the man’s throat. Guillermo finally emerged from his hiding place, his knees shaking, and quickly glanced up and down the path to ensure they weren’t observed. When he was certain the coast was clear he turned back to his master, stepping out onto the path and gazing up at the impossibly brutal and lovely scene above him.

The jogger’s legs kicked at the empty air; his fingers clawed uselessly at Nandor’s arms, wrapped firmly around his chest. Wet, gurgling moans erupted from his throat as Nandor bit down in earnest. And Nandor… From the ground below, Guillermo had the perfect view of his master’s heavy, prominent brow, wrinkled in concentration. His long, sable eyelashes rested on luminescent cheeks. The dark hair of his beard caught the light of a nearby streetlamp and Guillermo noted the scarlet smear of blood staining it. Snowflakes snagged in Nandor’s dark brown hair, looking like stars in the night sky. A guttural, terrifying groan ripped from deep in the vampire’s chest. 

_Beautiful._

_Terrifying._

Guillermo could have stayed like that— frozen, enthralled— for an eternity. But in only a few short moments it was over. Nandor’s grip loosened and he carelessly dropped the corpse to the ground, where it crumpled into a twisted, inert heap only a couple feet from where Guillermo stood. Nandor drifted back to earth more gently, lighting soundlessly before his familiar and smacking his lips with a grimace of disgust.

“Guillermo, take care of that, would you please?” Nandor instructed, flourishing a limp wrist in the direction of the body with the same casual air as if he’d asked him to do the dishes. 

Guillermo snapped into action, setting at once to his task with characteristic enthusiasm. It was about showing Nandor how willing he was to serve, how worthy he was of one day being made into a vampire. Thankfully, the man was fairly lightweight in life. Even so, a dead body was a dead body. Guillermo huffed and puffed as he struggled to drag it off the path and into the nearby shadowy copse of pine trees. By the time he’d finished and returned to Nandor’s side a light sheen of sweat glistened on his forehead and he barely felt the bite of the cold wind.

Nandor dragged his crisp, white shirtsleeve across his blood-stained lips and Guillermo mentally sighed. That would be another hour at the end of his evening with a brush and a can of bleach. He dug around in his coat pocket and emerged victorious with the handkerchief he’d taken to carrying with him for these occasions. 

“Here, master,” he offered, shyly stepping forward and holding the cloth up. “Let me help you.”

Nandor dropped his hand away from his face and bowed his head to allow Guillermo easier access. His eyes seemed to dance with the reflected light of the streetlamp as he smiled slightly down at him. “Thank you, Guillermo. Very good of you to be thinking ahead with your little napkin. You are learning!”

Guillermo preened at the praise, puffing out his chest and smiling with dimpled cheeks as he murmured a shy “thank you, master.” He was careful and meticulous about cleaning his master’s face, being sure to get every drop from his lips before moving on to the scarlet-stained beard. As he worked he noticed that Nandor was still frowning in distaste. “Something wrong, master?”

“Yeesh! It is only that this human was having a bad taste to him. I think he may have been unwell. It is like metal on my tongue. As though I’ve swallowed a handful of copper coins that I found in the sewer.” Nandor shuddered. “Very unpleasant!”

“Oh, my…” Guillermo frowned, unsure how to make it better. He finished with Nandor’s beard and flicked his eyes up to meet the vampire’s. The monstrous, orange glow of bloodlust still flickered from their dark depths and took Guillermo’s breath away. “Master…?”

“Guillermo…”

Guillermo dropped the blood-soaked hanky as Nandor took hold of his little hand, pressing his nose to the exposed skin above the cuff of his jacket and breathing deeply, like a sommelier scenting a fine wine. 

The vampire cleared his throat and began again. “Guillermo, would you mind terribly if I… That is, I would not normally be asking this of you, but… may I take just a bit of blood? To cleanse my palate, you understand.”

Guillermo’s mouth opened and closed several times before he finally grunted a vague affirmative, nodding slowly. His eyes were wide as saucers and focused on Nandor’s suddenly leering, wide grin.

“ _Good_!” the vampire murmured with a slight growl edging his voice. He grazed his fangs along Guillermo’s thundering pulse point, denting his soft, delicate skin. Guillermo couldn’t breathe; couldn’t move; couldn’t think. He watched, his pillowy lips parted in anticipation, as Nandor paused, glancing up to catch his gaze. “Don’t worry, Guillermo. I won’t let it hurt.”

And he didn’t. There was the faintest sting as Nandor’s fangs slid into his flesh. Guillermo hissed more in surprise than pain, but Nandor responded, anyway, humming low in his throat as he suckled at the wound, rubbing circles with his thumbs into Guillermo’s palm and his forearm. Guillermo had never felt closer to Nandor, nor more cared for by the vampire. This was nothing like the awesome, gruesome display he’d just witnessed. Nandor took shallow sips, his lips sliding softly against Guillermo’s skin, hands holding him with reverent care. Guillermo was overcome, tears pricking his eyes. He was a part of Nandor now, nourishing him, fueling his immortal power. And one day they would take it further. Nandor would hold him in his arms, embrace him, kiss his neck and finally give him the bite that would end his life and begin a new phase… Guillermo whimpered, overwhelmed by the intimacy of the moment and his dreams for the future.

Nandor stopped at once, retracting his fangs and licking the wound to lap up the blood slowly trickling from it. 

“Thank you, Guillermo,” he stated, dropping the hand and resuming his straight-backed, supercilious posture. “Very kind of you to assist me like that. I will need you to be more careful about picking our hunting grounds in the future, though. I can’t be feeding off be-plagued joggers all of the time! But I will let it slide this one time. You’re welcome.”

Guillermo lowered his head in a show of regret, quietly murmuring his thanks for Nandor’s leniency. He didn’t let his master’s tone get to him, though. Not with the pleasing sting of his bite still fresh on Guillermo’s wrist nor Nandor’s word choice ringing in his ears. “ _Our hunting grounds_ ,” he’d said.

Snow swirled around them, born on invisible waves of frozen wind. Guillermo trudged through the slush at his master’s side, a stubborn smile tugging at his lips. He wobbled when his foot slid on a patch of ice, in danger of falling down. Nandor was quick to rescue him. The vampire’s long, elegant fingers caught him round the elbow, steadying him. 

“Careful there, Guillermo!” Nandor admonished. “Very inconvenient for me if you were to fall down and kill yourself!”

Even Nandor’s seemingly callous words couldn’t erase the grin from his lips. They walked on— human and vampire, predator and prey— side by side through the cold, dark night. Nandor didn’t let go of Guillermo’s arm and Guillermo didn’t stop smiling all the way home.


End file.
